Boys
by Chibijac
Summary: It's kinda a continuation of Girls, but i changed it from the firls getting the talk at Hermione's house.


Boys  
  
Author's Note: This is like the story, Girls, except it's Hermone and Ginny getting the talk and it's by none other than Mr. Weasley. It's going to start off a bit like Girls did.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, just this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Arthur Weasley looked up from his transfiguration book as he sat in the library, and watched the girls sitting in the corner being very giggly and obviously talking about boys. He was a second year and this was pretty annoying to him. He had came to the library for piece and quiet, but that obviously wasn't going to happen since this is where everyone seemed to want to be. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and went back to his book when James, Sirius, and Remus came and sat down with him.  
  
"Hey Arthur!" they greeted, trying not to be too noisy.  
  
"Hey James, Sirius. Remus." He answered casually. James let out a sigh.  
  
"You can call us by our nick names, Arthur. You're a good enough friend, you know. Just cuz you refuse to pull the pranks with us doesn't mean much."  
  
"Yeah, but, you helped Moony plan out the map plans for us. Wicked job, mate!" said Sirius and slapped Arthur painfully on the back. The red head just grinned and pushed his glasses up his face. Soon they were all talking with their books scattered across the table, and no homework done.  
  
"You won't believe this, but we saw Lily Evans in the hall, you know, the Ravenclaw." Sirius began to tell Arthur. "And when she cam over to talk to us, Prongs over here went all red!"  
  
"And made a sad attempt to do his hair." Added Remus with great amusement and all the boys laughed, except James, who was glaring at Sirius. Madam Pince was glaring at their entire group.  
  
"I don't fancy her if that's what you think. Just thought she was pretty."  
  
"There are plenty of cute girls in Gryffindor. And if you have a thing for copper haired girls, there is Molly." The boys all looked in the direction of their fellow second year Gryffindor girl. She was really pretty. She had a nice shape and a lovely smile. She always wore her hair either down or in a low ponytail. There were even times you'd catch Sirius flirting a bit with her, but knowing how she'd snap at certain times, he never pushed it. Arthur smiled a bit, thinking to himself that he'd probably make a fool of himself if she ever came up to him for no reason just to say hi.  
  
"Yeah, we do have plenty of gorgeous girls on our side. Too bad they all are so bloody annoying."  
  
"Is that what you little kids believe?" came a voice and they all turned around to see William Jordan. He usually did commentary for the Quidditch matches and figured that since he was a fourth year, he was wise and all knowing. Frank Longbottom was standing next to him, shaking his head.  
  
"Really kids, girls are the best. They're wicked and gorgeous and they believe all that mush we tell them. Course I respect my girlfriend." He added. Sirius made a face at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked and the older boys pulled up seats, sitting in a huddle with the younger students.  
  
"Well, when you get a girlfriend, she really loves and trust everything you say." Informed Will.  
  
"Though their fathers say boys only have one thing on their minds." Added Frank.  
  
"Quidditch?" asked all the boys at once. The older boys stared at them as if they were all daft.  
  
"No you prats! Sex." Said Will knowingly. Arthur felt his ears go red, and put the corner of his eye, he could see that the other boys were going red too.  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble men, but I'm a normal boy. I think about Quidditch twenty four seven." Informed Sirius crossing his arms. "Not fondling some giggly girl."  
  
"Though it sound a bit interesting." Said Remus thoughtfully, and went red when he saw the looks on his friends' faces. "And disgusting." He added.  
  
"Well you're pretty young right now, so all you see is giggling kids, but by next year, you will see something totally different." Reassured Frank with Will's agreement. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Arthur walked down the empty corridors, he thought about what Will and Frank had told them that afternoon and shook his head. Everything they said sounded disgusting and there was no way he would think like that about girls. "Hey Arthur!" came a cheerful voice, causing him to practically jump out of his skin. He turned around to see Molly grinning up at him with bright brown eyes and her hair down.  
  
"Hey Molly." He greeted, though his voice seemed to squeak it out. She giggled and her face went slightly pink. 'What could she be blushing about?'  
  
"So, are you on your way to the common room or owlry?" she asked curiously as she walked along side him. Her hands were behind her back and it looked as if she was purposely holding her chest out. Arthur quickly looked away from her and cleared his throat  
  
"I'm heading for the common room. You?" he asked and she shrugged.  
  
"I think I'll just go along and follow you." She answered innocently. She grinned up at him. Arthur was tall enough and a lot of girls seemed to like to grin up at him and say they like red hair and freckles, but he never paid much attention to it.  
  
"So, what exactly are you doing out here at this hour?" he asked. She let a sigh.  
  
"I got in trouble for slapping that perverted Lucius Malfoy." She answered. Arthur looked down at her and noticed she was looking up at him with bright eyes and blushing a bit.  
  
"What did he do to you?" he asked and she scowled, crossing her arms over hr chest. It was at that moment Arthur had noticed that was where he was looking.  
  
"Well, what ever goes through you boys' minds, I don't know. But he called himself whispering sweet nothings to me, so I gave him a nice swift kick in the groin and punched him in the jaw." She answered and punched her fist into her hand. Her face suddenly went red and she cleared her throat. "Sorry."  
  
"No problem. Not too many girls are like you." Said Arthur and she smiled at him, moving up closer to him.  
  
"Thanks. You're not like much guys." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they reached the common room, the Fat Lady looked at them suspiciously. "What are you two doing out so late?" she asked and Arthur felt his ears go red. "Never mind dears." She said and Molly said the password.  
  
"Well, thanks for letting me walk with you and all. See you tomorrow in Transfiguration." She said brightly.  
  
"Alright then." He agreed and she looked around the empty common room. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him and went up, kissing him on the lips quickly, before pulling away and going as red as ever.  
  
"I've been dying to do that for a long time." She said and ran up to the girls' dorm. Arthur stood there silently until he felt someone throw an arms around his shoulder.  
  
"Really Arthur, did you have to prove will and Frank right about boys only having sex on the brain?" asked Sirius sarcastically. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Being the father of six boys and one girl, Arthur Weasley had a lot to worry about, especially after his kids returned from Hogwarts this year. Fred and George had just graduated from Hogwarts and at night, they'd disappear to their girlfriends', Angelina and Alicia's houses and make horrible attempts to return back home at around six in the morning. Then there was Ginny and Ron who were now dating Harry and Hermione and it was obvious.  
  
"You will tell them Arthur. After all, you're a man and you goes through the minds of a man." Said Molly the night before Ron went to stay with Harry and Remus and Sirius's new place and Ginny went to stay at Hermione's for the summer.  
  
"But Ginny and Hermione are GIRLS. That's you're duty. Plus, who's going to tell Ron and Harry?" asked Arthur. Molly scowled and went marching up to Ron's room with her husband close behind. Ron and Harry looked up from their books in confusion when Mrs. Weasley had entered.  
  
"Something wrong, mum?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ronald. Harry. I will say this one time and one time only, If I find out either of you are having sex, the world you see before you will suddenly become a complete nightmare, and if you don't believe me, ask Bill and Charlie about when I found out about them." She said. The boys stared at her in horror.  
  
"Mum. are you mad!" Ron announced his ears were completely red. She smiled at the boys.  
  
"Well, get ready for bed dears. You've got a long day ahead of you." She said and left, closing the door behind her. She faced her husband and let out a deep sigh. "Well, that was easier than when I had to tell the twins. Now, get going." She said. He nodded and went down to the floor where Ginny's room was located. He knocked on the door to his daughter's room.  
  
"Who is it?" she called.  
  
"Your dad." He answered and Hermione opened the room door, letting him in. "What are you girls up to?" he asked as Ginny packed her trunk.  
  
"Well Sirius is going to pick us up tomorrow and do the honors of taking us to Hermione's so we want to be ready." Answered Ginny brightly, then looked at her father, raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong dad?" she asked, causing the man to jump. Both girls exchanged looks.  
  
"Well girls, I just wanted to give you a fair warning about. boys." He said.  
  
"Boys?" said the girls in confusion and Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
"That's right, boys. You see, around this age boys are. ANIMALS! They're disgusting pigs with only one thing on their minds and they go after the girls like you two. That nice girls." Said Mr. Weasley and the girls began to giggle.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Weasley, but you're a bit late on giving us this talk. We already know this stuff. In fact, we heard Mrs. Weasley ranting to Fred and George about teenage hormones just this morning when she found them trying to talk to Harry and Ron about sex." Said Hermione thoughtfully. Mr. Weasley blushed and nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Besides dad, we wouldn't let just ANY guy take advantage of us. And I think Harry and Ron are doing a good enough job on controlling their teenage hormones just fine." Ginny laughed and Mr. Weasley nodded. As he opened the door to leave, he looked up the stairs to where Ron's room was and headed up the stairs.  
  
"I honestly don't get it. I mean, they're threatening us, but mum had to have been at least 18 or 19 when she had Bill." Said Ron's voice and Ron snorted.  
  
"C'mon Ron. Your mum has a lot to worry about with all her sons. I doubt she wants you to be heart broken because you waste your rime with some girls. Besides, I heard her talking to Hermione early and I think she's honestly worried about those female hormones going on with the girls around school." Laughed Harry and Ron snorted.  
  
"Yeah Harry. You're the newest hottest thing according to Lavender. Thing is, they always seem to think it's the BOYS who always have sex on the brain." Said the Weasley boy and Mr. Weasley nodded his head knowingly. That was one of the reasons he was going through all this drama now. All because teenagers all seem to have sex on the brain. 


End file.
